Forum:Celadon Gym (Challenge Level)
Strategy I To get your pretty shiny Magnemite just follow these tips & instructions: Beginning and almost all challenge: Use Fearow with Leer, then Drill Peck. When Celebi comes, put Fearow recharge (Roost). REMEMBER: *Zoom to 50% so you can see it all and act fast. *When Celebi comes, get out of the way. * ALWAYS heal your Pokémon when you have the time (Roost, Synthesis, Moonlight). Tangela's Mega Drain will not be good enough. Tangela is only good as a Grass-type damage shield for other Pokémon. #Charizard: Only use if there's another Pokémon to shield him. Use Flamethrower only. #Mr. Mime: Only use if there's another Pokémon to shield him. Use his Psychic attack against the Exeggcute. Always shield him with Wide Guard. When the Venusaur come, put him on a safe spot and use his move to shield all the allies. #Venusaur: He's the best shield of all. He can take a lot of damage and heal (takes a while). Use his Sleep Powder to put enemies to sleep and attack them with other strong Pokémon. Toxic Spikes can only affect the Celebi and Exeggcute. #Fearow: He's the meat and potatoes of the fight: when in doubt, just put him out to lower enemies' Defense with Leer then attack them with Drill Peck. When you have enough time, put him in a safe spot and heal him with Roost. #Tangela: Decent Grass shield, but won't heal nearly fast enough to survive with Mega Drain, even with Growth. It can be sacrificed when there's a strong need for boosting Attack or as a shield (if the enemy has a lot of HP, use Wring Out, preferably with Growth). #Vileplume: Use it as a grass shield, when you need one. You probably won't - Venusaur is excellent at this. Healing it with Moonlight is decent, but is dependent on the number of candies. Like Venasaur's Toxic Spikes, its Poison-type attacks are only useful against Celebi and Exeggcute. Strategy II Try to keep the three Pokémon without effective healing moves (Charizard, Mr. Mime, Tangela) farther from the enemy Pokémon while the other three attack them. Fearow, Vileplume, and Venusaur have healing moves, which is VERY useful since you have limited Potions. Potions should only really be used on Charizard and Mr. Mime, both being prime attackers. Use Charizard's Flamethrower over Fire Blast since it has better accuracy and a lower cooldown. Fearow can either be used with a hit-and-run tactic (Drill Peck then Roost once low on health) or used to lower enemy defenses with Leer. Vileplume's Poison Powder is good for poisoning some of the Pokémon, and is usually not targeted by the enemy Pokémon when other towers are nearby; it also has Acid and absorbs Poison Powder so is very good against the Gloom. Venusaur's Sleep Powder can slow down enemies when you need to get more hits on them. Tangela's Growth and Wring Out is good for when the enemy is just appearing on-screen. Mega Drain wouldn't be recommended since you'll be healing very little health per attack. Mr. Mime's Wide Guard casts a short-lived Protect on your towers, which is good when your lead Pokémon is low on health and the enemy is nearby. Psychic is also good against most of the enemy Pokémon, since some of them are part Poison. Use Venusaur's Sleep Powder near friendly towers (Charizard especially) to boost the total damage. Memorize the counter-clockwise pattern the enemy Pokémon appear in. You need to be able to set up your towers quick; also heal if you need to. Avoid Celebi as it is deals major damage. and there is enough candy for all the Celebi to take and still have some remaining. TL: W1 - Oddish. Gloom (Poison Powder is very damaging if not dealt with properly), Vileplume TL: W2 - Celebi (AVOID) BL: W3 - Bellsprout, Weepinbell (Sleep Powder), Victreebel BL: W4 - Celebi BR: W5 - Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebel BR: W6 - Celebi TR: W7 - Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume TR: W8 - Celebi TL,BL,BR,TR: W9 - Exeggcute (Confusion causes good damage) TL: W10 - Celebi TL,BL,BR,TR: W11 - Bulbasaur BL: W12 - Celebi TL,BL,BR,TR: W13 - Ivysaur BR: W14 - Celebi TL,BL,BR,TR: W15 - Venusaur TR: W16 - Celebi Strategy III My strategy was simple. Every wave, ONLY attack with Fearow. Roost off whenever needed. Use Mime's Wide Guard for safety when your HP is in need of it. Charizard should be only used on tougher waves, like Vileplumes, Victreebel, Exeggcute, Ivysaur and Venusaur. Mime can also be used as extra damage on part-poison hard waves (Vileplume, Victreebel and the Bulba family). Keep Charizard healthy with potions, he'll need it despite it's 2x Resistance to some attacks. The others are merely tanks to be used as distraction whenever Fearow's HP falls below 1/3 and you can't Roost - instead of potions, just put the tankers there. They can also deal some very limited damage to finish off something you're too damaged to bother, although it can't help much, anything goes. TIP: Your Rare Candy total is enough for all Celebis + 1, so if you let Celebis pass (which is by the way what you should do), I suggest leaving the last Candy for one of the Venusaurs on the final waves - They can be painful!